A chemiluminescent device, most commonly known as a “glow stick” is a flexible container including two chemical substances that when mixed produce light. Such an inexpensive, device can temporarily provide light in a dark environment. However, such a device is not reusable. Users must often carry more than one and must dispose of each used device when its chemiluminescence is exhausted. Further, while the chemicals included in the glow stick are typically non-toxic, the chemicals included therein can cause skin irritation, swelling, or even nausea and vomiting, if ingested.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.